


Sorry

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Iri deja de pedirme que soy muy débil, M/M, Yeeeey, ahahaha yo y las ships extrañas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: La felicidad es una utopía.





	Sorry

El ambiente en el N Town siempre está caracterizado por la iluminación pobre de la sala y el olor a ramen precocinado. Los envoltorios se ven por todos lados, pero sobre todo, amontonados en los laterales de los reservados, en los que se ven matas de pelo de diferentes colores, jugadores que ni se molestan en girar la cabeza ni un centímetro de la pantalla para ver quién pasa a su lado. Para ellos, es más importante el mundo de la pantalla, el virtual, que el real que ha quedado sobrevalorado con el tiempo.

Las experiencias, las sensaciones, ya no surgen, sino que se implantan mediante la red del Town principal al cerebro. Excitación, placer, deseo, hambre. Todas esas van directas al chip del usuario, que reacciona y pestañea, sonríe, suda. Jadea y se masturba, viendo a la chica de sus sueños en la pantalla. Rubia, morena, pelirroja, asiática, caucásica. El N Town es una sala para los placeres del cuerpo, para las relaciones idílicas. Para experimentar esas oportunidades que nunca llegaron o que pasaron de largo; para sobrellevar la soledad del sistema.      

Un muchacho con gorra entra en la sala y pasea la mirada como si buscara algo, pero sus pensamientos no están centrados en una persona. No, lo están en ese reservado que le espera otro día más, con su sillón amplio y el panel de control. Ese cubículo al que se acerca con paso seguro y en el que se sienta, insertando una tarjeta de plástico en un lector.

 _Bienvenido, Jackson Wang_ , aparece escrito en el monitor.         

El joven apoya la espalda en el sillón y se coloca una especie de casco con un cable único en la cabeza en cuya superficie se lee _Sensory Systems_.

Cierra los ojos, se muerde el labio y en la pantalla empiezan a aparecer una serie de menús.                        

Jackson pasa por ellos con una serie de pestañeos. Deshecha notificaciones y alarmas, notas de actualización y propaganda puntual.

No le interesan, no está sentado ahí para dejarse llevar por la última novedad, ni unirse a la experiencia sensorial y neuronal de otras personas. No. Hace tiempo que el resto de seres humanos le han dejado de importar. No tienen relevancia ni sentido. Son cáscaras, seres vacíos en busca de algo que no saben ni lo que es. Felicidad, lo llaman en los anuncios de la ciudad. Plenitud. Jackson ríe cada vez que ve uno de ellos.

_Absurdos. La felicidad es una utopía._

Con la vista centrada en la pantalla, escanea los últimos informes de _logs_ y, con un último pestañeo, la pantalla se pone en negro.

Jackson vuelve a cerrar los ojos y el programa de realidad virtual se inicia. Es entonces cuando, delante de él, aparece un chico. Está sentado sobre una cama, con una guitarra sobre las piernas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Pasa los dedos por las cuerdas y suena una pequeña melodía, un suave arpeggio que se queda a medias al patinar los dedos.                        

Jackson observa al muchacho. El pelo corto, los ojos grandes, la nariz perfecta y la sonrisa que se amplía cuando gira la cabeza y sus miradas se encuentran.

—Llegas pronto —dice el muchacho, volviendo a tocar.

 _Llego demasiado tarde_ , quiere replicar Jackson, pero calla y se acerca unos pasos.

—Tengo los dedos muy gordos —ríe el muchacho al volver a patinar en las cuerdas—. ¿Tú que crees, Wang?

—Tienes los dedos como salchichas —sonríe Jackson.

El muchacho le mira incrédulo.                        

—¿Ese es el mejor piropo que se te ocurre?                        

—Sinceridad ante todo, bro.

—Vale, _bro_ —ríe el muchacho, mostrando una sonrisa que acelera las pulsaciones de Jackson.

Parece tan real que, por un momento, olvida que ese lugar es un escenario fabricado en su mente. Que el muchacho que está delante de él es una serie de unos y ceros con interfaz gráfica. Sin embargo, como cada vez que entra en el programa, no puede evitar querer dejarse llevar por él.

—Ey, estás raro.                        

—Bro nunca está raro.                        

—Entonces, ven aquí —dice, dando una palmada sobre la cama.                        

Jackson se acerca y se sienta, siente el calor que despide el cuerpo del muchacho, su respiración, el aroma que le rodea.

Todo parece tan real.

—Ey —vuelve a llamarle la atención, esta vez cogiéndole de la mano.

Sus dedos se siente cálidos al entrelazarse. Sus labios, húmedos contra los suyos cuando surge un beso de la nada que no puede evitar corresponder.

La guitarra, a un lado sobre la cama, deja de importar.

No. Lo que importa es el peso del cuerpo del muchacho, su tacto, su calor, su olor. La suavidad de su pelo y la sensación agradable de su piel. Sus labios finos y su nariz preciosa, los mechones revoltosos y el latido ficticio de su corazón electrónico.

—¿Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, verdad?                        

 _No, no es verdad_ , piensa Jackson.

—Lo sé —sale de sus labios.                        

Los brazos del muchacho le rodean y Jackson se siente un mentiroso en ese mundo.

—Lo siento, Ten —dice contra el cuello del muchacho, que le acaricia la nuca con la punta de los dedos.                        

 _Lo siento por no decirte que estás muerto y que yo te maté_ , piensa para sí mismo, antes de dejarse llevar por su fingida realidad una vez más.


End file.
